Never Ending This Story
by Chaahunhanie
Summary: [HIATUSSSSSS]Baca ajalah yaa.. cekidott-ga bisa bikin summary aslinya- .-. Its HUNHAN! Warn GS! Ch2up!
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pria memasuki sebuah tenda makanan cepat saji yang terletak di pinggiran kawasan Myeondong. ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang disediakan sang pemilik, kemudian menduduki dirinya pada salah satu kursi yang berada dipojok tenda.

Ia mengecek jam pada telpon genggamnya, 8 malam kst. Seharusnya gadis itu sudah ada disini. Ya pria itu menanti kedatangan seorang gadis, gadis itu bekerja menjadi salah satu pelayan di tenda makanan cepat saji ini.

"apa yang mau anda pesan tuan?"

Suara ini, suara gadis yang dinantinya. Pria itu kemudian mendongakan kepalanya yang sempat ia tundukan untuk melihat telpon genggamnya. ia menatap intens sang gadis, membuat si gadis menatapnya tak percaya.

dan itu berlangsung beberapa menit sebelum si pria menginterupsi.

.

.

.

.

.

"ayo kita mulai dari awal"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEVER ENDING THIS STORY

ITS HUNHAN

.

.

Rate : T+

Main Cast :Sehun,Luhan

Side Cast : Kyungsoo,Baekhyun, and Other!

Pairs : Hunhan , Kaisoo , Chanbaek

.

.

Genre : GS! , Romance , Comedy , Drama , Fluffy

.

.

.

Part 1 : Comeback

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk berhadapan saling memandang satu sama lain. Si pria yang menatap datar sang gadis, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan si gadis membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku Luhan, Xi Luhan. Mantan kekasih Oh Sehun"

Tatapan pria itu berubah menjadi lebih tajam, dan rahangnya yang tegas agak mengeras.

"Oh Sehun. Calon kekasih Xi Luhan"

Gadis itu, Luhan, tersenyum manis mendengar pria dihadapannya berkata seperti itu. Fakta bahwa ia sakit hati atas perlakuan lelaki dihadapannya 3 tahun silam hilang sudah, menguap entah kemana. Seorang Oh Sehun dihadapannya adalah Oh Sehun yang berbeda dengan Oh Sehun 3 tahun silam. Pria itu mengalami banyak perubahan sepertinya, tetapi wajahnya tidak pernah berubah. Mata elangnya yang tajam, hidung mancungnya, dan bibir tipis yang selalu mengeluarkan kata penting saja, serta rahang tegas yang Luhan rindukan untuk ia elus setiap detiknya. Oh Sehun yang sekarang mungkin bisa Luhan terima, ya mari ulang dari awal. Dengan Oh Sehun yang berbeda.

Luhan kembali memandangi rahang tegas Sehun

"Ya.. mari kita ulang dari awal. Oh - _Sajangnim_ "

Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _-sajangnim_ . Ya walaupun memang benar Sehun adalah CEO dari perusahaan yang ia bangun sendiri -Oh Corperation tapi tetap saja itu membuat Sehun tidak enak mendengarnya. Jujur saja, ia seperti dilecehkan. Tapi Sehun lebih memilih untuk tidak memperlanjutkan masalah ini.

"Ya nona Lu, Senang bertemu Aku memiliki penawaran yang menarik" Sehun memasukan telpon genggamnya pada saku jasnya. _Langsung saja_

"penawaran?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil, membuat Sehun harus menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Tinggallah bersamaku, dirumahku" Sehun rasa itu jalan terbaik untuk bersosialisasi dengan Luhan sesering mungkin, mengingat ia tidak pernah pergi kemanapun selain kantor dan rumahnya. ia sangat sibuk.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. astaga sepertinya ia salah mengambil keputusan, Oh Sehun mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama? hei apa ia meremehkan Luhan? Apa kembali ke awal yang Sehun maksud adalah kembali menjadi tahanan seorang Oh Sehun?

"apa kau meremehkanku? kau pikir aku tidak bisa membayar tempat tinggal di korea?" _hei ini keterlaluan_.

"Bukan begitu maksudku lu, aku hanya ingin bersosialisasi denganmu sesering mungkin, mengingat aku sangat sibuk" _dan tentu saja agar kau tidak pergi lagi Lu_.

"Benarkah? bukankah kau akan menjadikan , aku tahanan kembali Oh Sehun?" Luhan memandang Sehun sendu

Dasar masa lalu sialan! Sehun benar-benar membenci tatapan Luhan yang seperti ini

"Tidak lu" Sehun tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa

Luhan kembali berpikir, ya mungkin ia bisa sekalian untuk tidak membuat kesalahan lagi kali ini. ya memang. masa lalu sialan.

"Setelah aku bekerja antar aku ke flatku. Atau kau bisa ke flatku sekarang dan menungguku pulang bekerja -"

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggumu disini"

keputusan final Sehun. Tidak akan ada yang berani menolaknya.

.

.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Luhan melayangkan protesnya pada Sehun ketika ia memasukan bajunya kedalam koper yang ia bawa dari China.

Sehun hanya memandangi Luhan dari meja makan yang tidak lebih besar dari meja kantornya, sambil meminum kopi kaleng yang ia beli di minimarket saat perjalanan menuju flat Luhan.

Sehun melepas jas kantornya kemudian menaruhnya diatas sofa kecil milik Luhan. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku. Kemudian ikut membantu Luhan memasukan beberapa benda kecil kedalam kardus berwarna pink.

Sehun mengangkat beberapa kardus kemudian berjalan keluar flat menuju tangga yang mengarah dimana mobilnya berada. Luhan sebenarnya merasa tidak enak jika Sehun membantunya dengan sebegitunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun yang memaksanya.

Luhan menarik kopernya kemudian mengambil kunci flat diatas meja makan. Jas Sehun yang terletak diatas sofapun ia pakai, Luhan mengunci pintu flatnya kemudian sedikit berlari menuju tempat dimana Sehun berada.

.

.

Luhan baru saja duduk dikursi samping Sehun, ia menghela nafas panjang. Baiklah hari yang baru akan segera datang, ini awal yang baik, Luhan tidak perlu khawatir bukan?

Sehun menarik safetytbelt Luhan dan menguncinya kemudian Sehun memutar setirnya menuju jalan yang mengarah kerumahnya. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan atau sekedar berbasa-basi. Keduanya terlihat tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengobrol.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sampai rumah Sehun.

"Selamat datang tuan Sehun" ucap salah satu pelayan dirumah Sehun.

Luhan perlahan membuka safetybelt kemudian keluar dari mobil sehun, Sehun yang sudah terlebih dahulu turun dari mobil dengan cepat menggandeng tangan Luhan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ah Selamat datang kembali nyonya Luhan" ucap bibi kim, kepala pelayan rumah Sehun yang mengenal Luhan.

Tidak asing jika para pelayan dirumah Sehun mengenal Luhan, Bahkan mengetahui selukbeluk diantara Sehun dan Luhan. Ya terkait masa lalu sialan mereka.

Luhan yang digandeng Sehun hanya diam membiarkan Sehun membawanya entah kemana. kalau tidak salah ini jalan yang mengarah menuju kamar Sehun. Maksud Sehun membawanya kekamar apa? bukankah ada sebuah kamar yang diklaim milik Luhan disini? seperti dulu kamar itu. Luhan melihatnya, pintu putih bertuliskan 'Deer' kamar itu, kenangan pahit itu.

Luhan menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan diri, melupakan segala jenis masa lalu buruknya bersama Sehun disini dan mencoba membuka lembaran baru.

Cklek

Sehun membuka kamarnya kemudian mendudukan Luhan disisi ranjang king sizenya. Ia berdiri didepan Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan, Sehun"

Sehun menarik koper Luhan yang baru saja sampai kemudian meletakannya didekat lemari.

"Mandilah"

Kemudian Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan dengan segala kebingungannya. Luhan tidak terlalu mengerti apa keinginan Sehun jadi ia hanya menuruti saja perintah apa yang dikatakan Oh Sehun.

.

.

Luhan baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang membereskan baju-bajunya, memasukannya kedalam lemari Sehun. Setelah selesai ia mengambil sisir yang berada di meja rias kemudian duduk di sofa yang terdapat di pojok ruang. Ia mulai menyisirkan rambutnya dengan pelan. Paska 3 tahun rambutnya kini makin panjang bahkan hingga pinggang, berencana untuk memotongnya dengan model jaman kini mungkin ide yang bagus.

Ia meletakan kembali sisir pada tempat semula. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya lapar, ia membutuhkan kudapan malam. Setelah berdebat dengan perasaannya Luhan akhirnya memberanikan diri beranjak menuju dapur yang berada dilantai bawah. Luhan melihat pintu ruang kerja Sehun terbuka dan sangat yakin bahwa Sehun pasti berada didalam ruangannya. Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya setelah lama mematung ditangga, ia membuka kulkas yang ternyata sesuai dengan harapannya. Beberapa buah telah ia potong menjadi satu buah mangkuk berukuran sedang, dengan tambahan es serut dan susu kental manis yang ia dapat dari kulkas. Lengkap sudah.

Luhan mengambil segelas air putih kemudian ia bawa kembali ke kamar Sehun beserta dengan Es buah yang ia buat. Ia jadi teringat dulu ia sering melakukan ini dan pergi ke ruangan Sehun untuk menemani si datar itu mengerjakan beberapa berkas perusahaannya bukan kembali kekamar seperti apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Luhan tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. yang penting ia sudah mendapatkan keinginannya sebelum tidur. Ia menyantap es buahnya dengan tenang sambil memainkan telpon pintarnya, mengecek beberapa email yang ia dapat dari temannya atau bahkan melanjutkan chat percakapan tak penting yang biasa ia lakukan dengan teman dunia mayanya. Sejujurnya ia khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun, saat pertemuan yang disengaja oleh Sehun dikedai tadi Sehun terlihat berantakan, Kerutan didahinya yang penuh penat menghiasi wajahnya yang tak terelakan. Belum lagi pernyataan aneh yang ia buat, yang disepakati oleh Luhan dengan rela takrela.

Apa ia harus bertanya pada Sehun sekarang? sebenarnya ia sendiri kurang mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sehun.

Apa ia harus pergi menemui Sehun diruangannya sekarang?

Dan apa dia boleh pindah ke kamar sebelumnya dimana Luhan ditahan? Jujur saja ia lebih nyaman berada dikamar Sehun. Tapi dengan perasaan tidak jelasnya, ia lebih baik untuk pindah kekamar pahit itu.

Luhan tidak menghabiskan es buahnya. Ia menaruhnya diatas meja yang berada disebelah sofa yang ia duduki. kemudian meminum setengah gelas air putih yang ia bawa. Luhan butuh sesuatu, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia butuhkan.

.

.

Sehun baru saja mematikan laptop yang sedaritadi menemaninya untuk melengkapi berkas berjalan menuju cermin yang tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Astaga ia kacau sekali, lingkaran hitam yang berada dibawah matanya serta pakaian setelan kantor yang masih ia pakai membuatnya benar-benar seperti orang gila.

Ia bergegas keluar dari ruangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendiri malam ini. Gadis itu, Luhan tertidur pulas diatas kasurnya yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh orang lain terkecuali dirinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan matanya menangkap sesuatu diatas meja. Satu mangkuk berukuran sedang dan gelas yang berisikan air putih yang tinggal setengah lagi.

Sehun memakan habis es buah itu setelah ia mengetahui isi dari mangkuk tersebut kemudian ia juga menghabiskan air putih yang sudah tidak penuh. Sehun melepaskan dasinya yang masih menggantung dilehernya , kemudian bergegas mandi.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia sudah memakai piayamanya dan terduduk diatas karpet dan menatap sang gadis yang tengah tertidur. sama sekali bukan dirinya. ya walaupun Luhan cukup indah untuk dilihat tapi rasa kantuk yang dihadapinya lebih besar dari apapun.

Akhirnya Sehun lebih memilih untuk tidur disebelah Luhan, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tengkuk Luhan yang seputih susu. Punggung Luhan yang sempit mampu membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk memeluknya. Tidak apakan? semalam saja biarkan ia merengkuh apa yang dulu ia miliki. ya setidaknya sebentar lagi. Sehun tidak janji untuk semalam.

.

.

Hangat dan nyaman, itulah yang Luhan rasakan. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung yang teratur , membuatnya semakin meringkuk nyaman ditempat tidurnya.

Apa? detak jantung? jangan-jangan..

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dengan jelas ia menangkap rahang seseorang yang ia yakini 100% Oh Sehun, dan ia yakin sekarang ini pasti Sehun yang tengah memeluknya. Luhan tidak keberatan kok, lagipula munafik jika Luhan tidak merindukannya.

Tangannya dengan otomatis terangkat untuk mengelus pelan rahang tegas si datar. Membuat sang pemilik rahang membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat, Sehun sedikit menundukan kepalanya melihat sang pelaku yang sudah membuatnya terbangun dipagi buta. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan terkunci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun memandang Luhan sendu

Bukannya menjawab, air mata Luhan perlahan malah menetes. Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan menangis. Luhanpun tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya seperti ini, tapi biarkan ia menangis dihadapan Sehun kali ini. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan kerinduannya yang ia pendam selama 4 tahun. Ia merindukan Sehunnya. Sehunnya yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

"Luhan.."

Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sendiri bingung. Tapi yang jelas ia merindukan Luhannya, Luhannya yang selalu merengek padanya.

Sehun mendekap Luhan lebih erat, kemudian menyatukan kening mereka dan mencoba kembali tidur. Luhan yang masih terisak mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, apakah ini artinya Luhannya mau menerimanya kembali?. tapi mengapa Luhan menangis?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Dont be a silent reader..

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Keduanya tidak ada yang berniat melepas pelukan mereka. Menyesali perbuatannya masing-masing. Luhan yang masih tertidur dan Sehun yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Ini sudah pagi tapi entah mengapa Sehun malas sekali untuk bangun dan berangkat pergi ke kantornya.

"Xi Luhan.. aku sangat" _mencintaimu_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEVER ENDING THIS STORY

ITS HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

Part 2 : Unfair

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya yang agak sembab ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik, hidungnya yang merah tersumbat. ia benci setelah menangis. Tapi kekesalan itu hilang saat ia sadar pelukan diantara mereka tidak longgar sedikitpun, dan mata elang Sehun sedang menatapnya tajam. Luhan balas menatap Sehun, mereka bertatapan layak tak pernah bosan. sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan merasa bosan.

"Selamat pagi Sehun" Luhan membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

dan Sehun malah membalas mengecup bibirnya. Pipi Luhan merona merah. Jika saja Luhan tidak gengsi mungkin ia akan beteriak sekarang. Dasar Oh Datar Sialan.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka, walaupun Sehun sangat ingin memeluk Luhan seharian tapi apa daya, ia harus kembali ke kantor pagi ini. Ia mengingat meeting pentingnya bersama beberapa karyawan terpilih yang akan ia berangkatkan ke Bangkok. Sehun berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Luhanpun ikut bangkit dari acara tidurannya. Ia melipat selimut dan membereskan tempat tidur Sehun, kemudian ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Sehun. Mengambil salah satu kemeja kerja Sehun yang tergantung beserta celana bahan yang biasa Sehun pakai, dan menggantungnya dipintu lemari. Ia juga menyiapkan dasi apa yang akan Sehun pakai dan menaruhnya di meja rias. Hei hei apa sekarang ia terlihat seperti seorang istri?. Astaga Luhan. Sebaiknya ia pergi dari sini.

Luhan pergi menuju taman belakang rumah Sehun memakai jaket yang ia dapat dari sofa. Menghirup banyak-banyak udara segar, berharap hidungnya yang tersumbat bisa sembuh. Tapi yang ia dapat malah hidungnya yang makin tersumbat dan memerah. Tiba-tiba saja rasa hangat menyelimutinya. Ia memandang dua buah lengan yang melingkar disekitar dadanya. Sehun.

"Sarapan sudah siap, ayo" Sehun mengajaknya untuk sarapan, tapi entah kenapa Luhan tidak berselera. Hidungnya benar-benar tersumbat.

"Kau saja yang sarapan Sehun"

Suara kodok ini, Sehun mengerti kenapa Luhan tidak mau sarapan bersamanya.

"Setelah sarapan kau bisa minum obat"

"aku ingin minum obat sekarang"

Sehun malas berdebat, dan ia harus segera bergegas menuju kantornya.

"ya"

Jawaban yang memang diharapkan Luhan.

.

.

Sehun berangkat sedikit terlambat,Luhannya sudah kembali. Luhan merengek karena hidungnya yang masih tersumbat setelah minum obat. Tapi karena Sehun menyuruhnya makan dengan nada yang teramat datar, akhirnya Luhan makan sambil cemberut.

Sebelum berangkat Sehun sempat mengatakan sesuatu, membuat Luhan merona hebat mendengarnya. Ditambah Sehun yang mengecupnya pagi ini.

"Terimakasih sudah menyiapkan keperluanku nona lu"

Mengingat perkataan Sehun, dulu jarang sekali Sehun berterimakasih padanya dengan cara yang manis seperti tadi. Luhan memukul kepalanya beberapa kali, kenapa ia terus memikirkan masa lalu? hei kau bersepakatan untuk membuka lembaran yang baru bukan?

"Nyonya Luhan apa kau baik-baik saja?" itu bibi kim.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja bi. Aku ingin mandi"

Luhan pergi menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Sehun. Sudah lama Luhan tidak berendam air hangat, mungkin tidak buruk. Luhan berencana menanyakan perihal Sehun yang banyak berubah pada bibi kim. Mungkin nanti setelah ia mandi.

.

.

"Apa yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun terlambat?"

Sehun menghela nafas, ia terlambat lebih dari 5 menit tadi. Hampir saja sekertarisnya itu membatalkan meeting penting tersebut. Luhan. alasannya adalah Luhan, ia cukup senang Luhannya kembali tadi pagi.

"Hei , jawab pertanyaanku bodoh"

Sehun khawatir Luhan akan kabur dari rumahnya. Hei ini bukan masa lalu sialan, ini jalan menuju masa depan. Hak Luhan untuk tinggal dan pergi dari rumahnya. Dasar bodoh kau Sehun.

"Sehunnnnn"

Lelaki yang sedaritadi bertanya pada Sehun diabaikannya begitu saja. Sehun memang tidak terlalu menganggap keberadaanya dari dulu, oke bercanda. Ia kakak ipar Sehun, Chanyeol.

"Ada urusan penting" menjawab secukupnya.

"Apa Luhan kembali padamu?" Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol kepikiran tentang si bocah rusa yang menjabat sebagai kekasih Sehun 3 tahun silam, mungkin mantan kekasih.

Chanyeol yakin ini ada keterkaitan dengan si bocah rusa itu. Tidak biasanya Sehun bersikap seperti ini, apalagi sampai terlambat dalam meeting yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ck kena kau Sehun. Setidaknya Chanyeol bersyukur jika memang tebakannya benar.

Sehun terdiam. Apa ia harus mengatakan sejujurnya pada Chanyeol?

Cklek

"Tuan Oh, Nyonya Park datang"

Oh bagus sekali. Kakaknya yang cantik jelita datang seperti biasa, padahal suaminya sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Sehun berharap mereka tidak akan ber-loveydovey ria disini.

"Sehun sayang.. Oh! Dobi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" wanita itu terkejut dengan keberadaan sang suami.

"Baekki-ah , aku baru saja menghadiri rapat bersama si albino" Chanyeol memeluk mesra sang istri dan mengecup perut buncitnya.

Hei hei, ingatkah mereka ada Sehun disini? Sehun jauh lebih merindukan kakaknya dan calon keponakannya itu. Mengingat mereka tidak bertemu selama sebulan dikarenakan kesibukan Sehun.

Tapi Sehun senang melihat sebagian keluarganya bahagia. Cinta yang tulus terlihat dari bagaimana cara mereka saling bertatapan. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Paman es, adik bayi merindukan paman" Sehun yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya disuguhkan dengan pemandangan perut buncit sang kakak.

Sehun mengelus perut Baekhyun kemudian mengecupnya beberapa kali. Baekhyun tersenyum, bahkan senyumannya makin melebar kala Sehun memeluk perutnya.

Baekhyun mengelus rambut hitam legam Sehun

"hei, sepertinya paman es ingin menceritakan papah Dobi tidak perlu tahu" Baekhyun terkikik kemudian Chanyeol yang mengerti arti dari ucapan Baekhyun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya sambil tersenyum, keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun masih terus mengelus rambut Sehun.

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Paman es tidak boleh berbohong pada mama" Baekhyun kembali menirukan suara anak kecil. Ia tahu Sehun sedang berbohong padanya.

Sehun mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dimulai dari pertemuan ia dengan Luhan. Sampai Luhan yang sekarang tinggal bersamanya. Baekhyun cukup terkejut, karena ia tahu Luhan adalah mantan kekasih Sehun. Bahkan Baekhyun cukup dekat dengan Luhan.

"Jadi , apa kalian akan kembali bersama?" Sehun menyimpulkan maksudnya 'kembali pacaran' mungkin itu maksud Baekhyun.

"Aku sarankan kau tidak melakukan apa yang dulu sering kau lakukan Sehun. Jangan tahan Luhan untuk dirimu, itu egois sayang."

Sehun mengerang, masa lalu sialan.

"Dan aku harap kau melupakan masa lalumu itu Sehun. Aku yakin Luhan pasti sedang berusaha agar masa lalunya hilang, ia membuka kembali hatinya untukmu Sehun, apa kau pikir itu mudah bagi kaum hawa sepertiku? setelah berkali-kali dikhianati oleh seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Ia telah menyadari kesalahan yang ia lakukan saat dulu, ia membuka hatinya agar ia dapat memperbaiki kesalahan yang ia buat sampai kau harus mengurungnya Sehun."

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu Sehun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Pria ini tidak akan sadar tujuan Luhan membuka hatinya kembali untuknya itu apa.

dan kemudian sesuatu membasahi perut buncit Baekhyun yang berusia 6 bulan.

Sehun menangis.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti, jadi apa yang dilakukan Sehun selama 3 tahun kebelakang?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia sedang duduk ditaman bersama bibi kim, dan kembali memakai jaket yang ia temukan di sofa pagi tadi. Sambil menikmati teh mereka berbincang tentang Oh Sehun.

"Setelah kalian mengakhiri hubungan , tuan Sehun tidak mau menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Ia menjadi workholic, ia tidak pernah pulang nyonya. Bahkan nyonya Baekhyun sendiri mengkhawatirkan tuan Sehun, tuan Sehun tidak pernah mau berbicara pada semua orang kecuali pada nyonya Baekhyun dan karyawan kantor, itupun jika hanya dalam keadaan darurat atau genting. Tuan Sehun tidak pernah lagi berbicara padaku nyonya. Tubuhnya yang kurus serta lingkaran hitam di matanya menandakan ia sedang dilanda stress. Dan kemarin aku melihat secercah cahaya dimata tuan Sehun, itu karena nyonya Luhan" bibi kim mengakhiri ceritanya sambil tersenyum dan beberapa tetes air mata yang keluar dari matanya, ia terharu melihat Sehun hidup kembali.

Rasanya ingin sekali Luhan menangis, tapi disini didepan bibi kim. _Kurasa tidak_. Apa Sehun baik-baik saja sekarang? Luhan membuatnya terlambat pergi kekantor hari ini, ditambah perasaannya yang bimbang membuat Luhan galau.

Bibi kim yang melihat Luhan yang sedang melamun ia biarkan. Mungkin Luhan butuh waktu, ya. Bibi kim beranjak dari kursi taman kemudian masuk kedalam untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

1 tetes

2 tetes

4 tetes.

Luhan menangis, ia membekap mulutnya sendiri , takut-takut bibi kim atau bahkan pelayan lainnya tahu ia menangis. Luhan sebenarnya benci menangis, itu akan membuat hidungnya kembali tersumbat. Baru beberapa jam ia bisa bernafas dengan lega dan sekarang ia membuat ingusnya keluar.

Apa ini salah Luhan?

Ia menjadi tahanan Oh Sehun selama 2 tahun, jadi ia adalah korban.

Tapi.. adakah orang seperti Oh Sehun yang menangisi kesalahannya. ya itu Oh Sehun.

Luhan tidak sadar beberapa menit berlalu dan ia masih terus terisak, teredam ditangannya. Seorang Pria dengan tubuh tegap berdiri didepan Luhan, cukup lama. Ia memperhatikan Luhan yang terus terisak, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Luhan akan berhenti menangis. Tidak lama lagi jam makan siang tiba, dan Sehun harus segera makan siang karena ia harus kembali kekantor nanti sore. ya itu Sehun.

Sehun mengelus lembut rambut Luhan yang memanjang, Sehun menyadari 3 tahun berlalu dan rambut Luhan sudah sepanjang ini dengan yang ia lihat terakhir kali. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuat Luhannya menangis,

ia berharap bukan karena dirinya.

Luhan tahu itu Sehun, wangi parfumnya tidak pernah berubah. Dan Luhan selalu mengingatnya. Ia meraih ujung jas kerja Sehun, kemudian menariknya mendekat, Luhan ingin dipeluk. Dan Sehun menurutinya.

"Ada apa Lu?" Sehun mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Tapi hanya gelengan yang ia dapat.

"Tuan makan siang sudah siap" salah satu pelayan berjalan meghampiri Sehun.

"ya, aku akan segera kesana" Sehun menjawab seadanya , Ia hanya ingin Luhan berkata jujur padanya. Tapi Luhan selalu menolak , ia memang tidak menolak secara fisik tapi menolak secara batin.

"Lu" Oke Sehun lelah dan ia ingin cepat kembali ke kantornya, berkas yang berada di mejanya belum ia tanda tangani beberapa. Akhirnya Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju meja makan.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun benci suara ini, suara kodok Luhan.

"Kau harus segera makan siang dan meminum obatmu, dan beristirahat" Sehun menjawab dengan suara tenang.

Luhan mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun, kemudian mengusapkan kedua matanya pada kemeja Sehun yang tidak tertutup oleh jas kantor. Ia berusaha membersihkan matanya dari air mata.

Sehun mendudukan Luhan pada salah satu kursi dimeja makan, kemudian ia mengambil tempat disebrang Luhan.

Tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan, suasana makan yang cukup sunyi, hanya dentingan sendok , garpu dan piring yang terdengar.

.

.

Sehun sudah kembali ke kantornya beberapa jam yang lalu, dan Luhanpun sudah mengganti bajunya memakai piama dress selutut berwarna biru dengan gambar kapal laut kecil pada pinggiran bawah dress tersebut. Luhan berjalan menuju dapur sambil memainkan telpon genggamnya, ia ingin meminum susu yang ia beli tadi bersama bibi kim. Susu rasa melon, produk susu yang sering Luhan beli mengeluarkan rasa baru, jadi Luhan membelinya.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, Luhan kembali ke atas dan duduk di sofa panjang yang berada diruang tengah Sehun.

Ia masih tidak percaya, bahkan keadaan Sehun yang sebenarnya jauh lebih buruk dari dirinya sendiri. Paska 'mengakhiri hubungan' Luhan hanya menyantap 8 cup jumbo eskrim rasa greentea yang kemudian mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya 3 tahun yang lalu, tidak ada satupun orang diantara mereka yang mengucapkan kata putus atau sebagainya. Tapi mereka berpisah dengan sendirinya. Mungkin karena keduanya lelah.

Luhan mencoba untuk tidak mengingat-ngingat masa lalu, Semakin Luhan mengingatnya semakin sakit hatinya, ia galau. Susu melon yang ia bawa dari kulkas sudah habis. Dan

Ting-ting

telpon genggamnya berbunyi, menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

From: Kyungie

[No Subject]

'Apa kau berada dirumah Sehun? Jongin bilang Sehun terlihat berbeda hari ini'

Apa yang harus Luhan jawab? Apakah iya atau

To: Kyungie

'Ya aku memang berada dirumahnya, bahkan tinggal. Berbeda bagaimana? jangan memakai mms'

Sehun berbeda? menurut Luhan Sehun itu..

iya berbeda..

From: Kyungie

'Syukurlah.. Jongin bilang Sehun tampak lebih terlihat cerah hari ini. Aku senang Luhan kau mengubah Sehun'

Luhan tidak kembali menjawab Kyungsoo. Luhan bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mengubah Sehun, ya Luhan harus mengubah Sehun bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Telat update hahaiii~ sibuk sama liburan nih soalnya.. maaf yaa

dan maaf gitu kalo ceritanya rada gaje gaje gimana gitu^^

Dont be a silent reader..

Review?


End file.
